Don't Let Me Go
by Astia Aoi
Summary: Bagimu diriku ini siapa? Apakah aku istimewa?#KagaKuro fic! Little AoKuro and KagaHimu.YAOI


**Desclaimer:** _Tadatoshi Fuimaki_

**Anime:** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Pair:** _KagaKuro, sedikit AoKuro dan KagaHimu_

**Genre :** _Romance__,Hurt/Comfort, __Friendship, School life.._

**Warning:**_YAOI detect__ed._

**APABILA ADA YANG MEMPERMASALAHKAN APA YANG TELAH DITULIS DI ATAS MAKA AKAN ****KAMI**** ABAIKAN….^-^**

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ , DON'T ANY BASHING, DON'T PLAGIARIZED, NO FLAME!"**

**Author:** _LittleDevilMato dan Astia Aoi_

**Title:** _Don't Let Me Go_

**Chapter 1**

Tim basket Seirin semakin mendaki menuju puncak kejayaan. Sorotan semua orang kini tertuju pada sang Ace, Kagami Taiga. Semua dapat melihat perjuangan Kagami Taiga mencetak angka pada permainan basket.

"_Dia penyelamat! Dia utusan dewa! Dia tak terkalahkan! Kagami Taiga sang pahlawan!"_ Pujian-pujian itu perlahan demi perlahan mulai sering terdengar di telinga tim basket Seirin, membuat bangga setiap anggota tim termasuk Kagami sendiri.

"Oi, Kagami. Kerja yang bagus!" Puji sang kapten, Hyuuga Junpei.

"Semua ini tak bisa kulakukan tanpamu, kapten." Balas Kagami merendah.

"Kagami, nice shoot!" Pujian datang lagi dari Kiyoshi Teppei.

Semakin banyak pujian yang diterima Kagami, semakin membuatnya lupa pada seseorang. Ya, sang bayangan yang selama ini membantunya.

Kuroko hanya diam berdiri, menjauh dari orang-orang yang mengerumuni Kagami. Tatapan Kuroko terus melihat wajah bahagia Kagami karena pujian yang dilontarkan setiap orang kepada Kagami sendiri.

Siang mulai berganti sore, latihan pada hari itu telah selesai. Bola-bola basket telah tersusun rapi kembali ke tempatnya. Lantai pun telah bersih seperti semula. Para anggota tim basket sudah mulai meninggalkan sekolah.

"Pelatih, aku pulang dulu!" Pamit Kagami sambil mulai berjalan meninggalkan gedung latihan.

"Oke, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu!" Balas sang pelatih, Riko Aida.

Kagami mulai meninggalkan sekolah seperti para anggota yang lainnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Ia tak sadar telah melupakan seseorang yang kini mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kagami-kun..." Panggilan itu membuat Kagami kaget, melonjak dari tempatnya dan melihat ke arah panggilan.

"Kuroko, jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Jengkel Kagami yang selalu dibuat kaget oleh Kuroko.

"Sumimasen. Demo, kau mulai berubah akhir-akhir ini." Kata Kuroko lalu berjalan mendahului Kagami yang masih menenangkan diri.

"Oi, tunggu! Apa maksudmu aku berubah?" Balas Kagami lalu menyusul Kuroko.

"..." Kuroko hanya diam saja, membuat Kagami semakin jengkel.

"Oi, Kuroko!" Bentak Kagami, bermaksud membuat Kuroko menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Anoo, es krim." Balas Kuroko mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menunjuk supermarket yang ada di seberang jalan.

Kagami hanya terheran-heran dengan tingkah Kuroko malam itu. Tak mau berpikir panjang mengenai hal itu, Ia memutuskan untuk membeli dua bungkus es krim. Sambil menikmati es krimnya, Ia teringat kembali dengan kata-kata Kuroko.

"Oi, Kuroko. Aku masih tak mengerti dengan ucap-"

"Sumimasen, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Kata Kuroko memotong perkataan Kagami, membuat Kagami semakin terheran dengan sikap Kuroko.

"Oi, Kuro-"

"Guk!" Tiba-tiba suara anjing dari dalam tas Kuroko membuat Kagami terdiam seketika.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita segera pulang ke apartemen. Nigou ingin cepat-cepat keluar." Kata Kuroko lalu berjalan mendahului Kagami.

"Kau ini. Oi, tunggu aku!" Balas Kagami lalu menyusul Kuroko.

Malam telah berganti pagi, udara pagi masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Masih terdengar juga dengkuran halus dari kamar apartemen Kagami. Merasakan hangat sinar matahari pagi, membuat Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sudah pagi?" Kata Kuroko sambil melihat setiap sisi pada ruangan yang Ia tempati saat itu.

Ekspresi heran mulai terpasang pada wajah kuroko, tak biasanya Ia tidak melihat Kagami yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Jendela kamar pun sudah di buka, bahkan aroma sarapan sudah tercium pagi itu.

"Kagami-kun?" Panggil Kuroko lalu mulai beranjak dari kasurnya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tidak ada jawaban, membuat Kuroko semakin heran. Tampak sarapan telah tersaji di atas meja makan. Di sampingnya tertulis sebuah memo, untuk Kuroko. Dengan penuh penasaran, Kuroko mulai membaca memo tersebut.

"Kuroko, aku berangkat dulu. Tatsuya mengajakku berangkat bersama. Nikmatilah sarapanmu! (pertanda : Kagami Taiga)" Rasa heran Kuroko berganti dengan rasa terkejut. Bukan karena Kagami yang tiba-tiba pergi, tapi nama Tatsuya yang tertera pada memo itu yang membuatnya terkejut.

Pagi itu Kuroko makan sarapan dengan suasana hening, memo itu telah menguatkan mengapa Kagami bertingkah tak seperti biasanya.

Setelah sarapan, Kuroko mulai berangkat menuju sekolah sendirian. Memang tak biasa Kuroko berangkat sendirian, membuat para senpai yang mengenal kedekatannya dengan Kagami saling bertanya.

Setelah memasuki kelas, Kuroko sudah mendapati Kagami yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia berjalan dengan agak canggung menuju bangku yang berada di belakang Kagami.

"Ohayou, Kagami-kun..." Sapa Kuroko yang rupanya tak dibalas Kagami.

"Kagami-kun..." Sapa Kuroko lagi namun tetap tak ada balasan.

"Kagami-kun" Sapa Kuroko untuk kesekian kalinya dengan nada agak tegas namun tetap tak dibalas Kagami.

"Kagami-kun!" Bentak Kuroko, membuat Kagami terhenyak kaget dari bangkunya.

"Kuroko, jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Balas Kagami agak jengkel lalu kembali lagi ke ponselnya.

Kuroko hanya bisa diam, menatap tingkah laku Kagami. Memang sedih Kagami berbeda dari biasanya, tapi dia tidak tau harus bagaimana menyikapi tingkah kagami yang tak seperti biasanya.

Bel pertanda jam belajar mengajar telah selesai, satu persatu kegiatan klub mulai aktif kembali termasuk klub basket Seirin. Semua anggota tim basket segera berkumpul untuk mulai latihan pada siang itu, namun kekurangan pada anggota dirasakan oleh Kuroko.

"Anoo, senpai." Panggil Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" Balas Kiyoshi Teppei yang sedang mempersiapkan bola basket untuk latihan.

"Dimana Kagami-kun? Sumimasen, aku tidak melihat dia." Tanya Kuroko.

"Ah, kulihat tadi Kagami ijin pada Riko. Kudengar dia ada urusan." Balas Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Souka." Kata Kuroko, terlihat pandangan sedih dari kedua matanya.

"Hei, kau tak bertengkar dengan Kagami kan?" Tanya Kiyoshi Teppei mengerti keadaan Kuroko.

"Tidak. Demo, saya ijin keluar sebentar." Balas Kuroko menyembunyikan keganjalan pada hatinya.

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan ke Riko. Hati-hati di jalan." Kata Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Hai'!" Balas Kuroko lalu mulai berlari meninggalkan gedung latihan.

Tujuan Kuroko saat ini adalah mencari Kagami. Berharap pikiran buruknya tentang Kagami tak jadi kenyataan. Setelah berlari menelusuri beberapa sisi kota, akhirnya Kuroko menemukan Kagami yang sedang menikmati hamburger jumbonya seperti biasa. Tak tampak tanda-tanda dari Tatsuya di sekitar sana, membuat senyuman sedikit terukir di wajah Kuroko.

Namun ukiran senyum itu sirna, seiring dengan datangnya Tatsuya secara tiba-tiba. Pikiran buruk itu mulai menghantui Kuroko, namun kepercayaan hatinya tentang kesetiaan Kagami membantunya untuk tetap berpikir jernih.

"Himuro-kun memang lebih istimewa daripada aku." Pasrah Kuroko lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Langit sore mulai menampakan diri, menemani perjalan Kagami pulang ke apartemen. Tampak senyuman bahagia terukir di wajah Kagami, bahkan langkahnya begitu semangat berjalan menuju apartemennya.

"Tadaima!" Teriak Kagami semangat setelah sampai di apartemennya.

Tak ada balasan dari Kuroko membuat Kagami tak menaruh rasa heran. Kini dipikirannya telah diisi dengan wajah Tatsuya yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya. Lelah berjalan membuatnya mulai menghempaskan diri di sofa.

"Kagami-kun..." Kemunculan Kuroko lagi-lagi membuat Kagami terbangun kaget dari sofanya.

"Oi, jangan mengagetkanku! Darimana kau bisa masuk apartemenku?!" Bentak Kagami jengkel.

Tampak wajah Kuroko yang kaget, bukan karena dibentak melainkan kata-kata Kagami yang seolah-olah lupa jika Kagami sendiri yang menyuruh Kuroko menetap di apartemennya karena menurutnya Kuroko adalah orang yang istimewa.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kuroko langsung pergi keluar apartemen. Kagami yang menyadari itu hanya terheran dengan tingkah Kuroko dan mulai mengacuhkannya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

Dinginnya malam tak membuat Kuroko kembali ke apartemen dan memutuskan untuk menetap beberapa saat di taman bermain yang tak jauh dari apartemen.

"_Kuroko, kau istimewa_..." Ucapan-ucapan Kagami di masa lalu kembali terngiang di telinga Kuroko.

"_Kuroko, aku kesepian. Tinggalah bersamaku untuk selamanya_..." Kata-kata itu teringat kembali di pikiran Kuroko, membuat air matanya tak lagi dapat di bendung.

"Dia istimewa. Dia lebih istimewa dariku!" Teriak Kuroko meluapkan semua emosinya.

"Siapa yang istimewa, Tetsu?" Terdengar suara seseorang yang memecah keheningan malam itu.

Kuroko terkejut, mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Seketika air matanya tumpah beriringan dengan usapan lembut dari seseorang yg tak asing lagi bagi Kuroko.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:**

Sebenernya ini ff kolaborasi, di chap pertama ini yang menulis semuanya adalah author _LittleDevilMato_. Baru di chap 2 nanti aku yang menulis semuanya. Ok thanks dah baca n ditunggu reviewnya.


End file.
